The sphingolipid sulfatide is a component of myelin and some non-neuronal cells. Antibodies to sulfatide occur in some patients with autoimmune neuropathies and in patients with insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) caused by immunologic destruction of insulin-secreting pancreatic islet b-cells. Distinct sulfatide molecular species may differ in immunogenicity, and facile means to identify sulfatide species in islets and other tissues obtainable in only small amounts could be useful. Electrospray ionization mass spectrometry (ESI/MS) permits structural determination of small quantities of phospholipids and is applied here to sulfatide analysis. We find that sulfatide standards are readily analyzed by negative ion ESI/MS, and tandem mass spectra of individual species exhibit some ions common to all species and other ions that reflect distinct fatty acid substituents in different sulfatide molecules. A signature ion cluster resulting from cleavage directed by the a-h ydroxy group of sulfatide species with an hydroxylated fatty acid substituent identifies such species. Sulfatide profiles in tissue lipid extracts can be obtained by ESI/MS/MS scanning for common sulfatide ions and for ions reflecting fatty acid substituents. Islets are demonstrated to contain sulfatide and to exhibit a profile of species different from that of brain.